NEW VARIATION SHINING STAR
by StaRinYeon65
Summary: The Real Crown Entertainment debuted a new girl band for replacing SHINee's songs and get a contract with SM TOWN
1. Chapter 1

Di dorm calon anggota N.V.S.S. …

"Kalau nanti NVSS bener-bener dibentuk, yang masuk siapa aja ya?" tanya seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang dan mempunyai kulit berwarna kehitam-hitaman bernama Arina

"nah kalau itu mah.. aku juga rada-rada bingung, na.." jawab anak perempuan berambut panjang dengan gaya rambut di'segi' bernama Masita sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Memey gamau masuk ah.." kata anak perempuan yang ga pernah berhenti makan bernama Memey

"kenapa Mey?" tanya Ariina

"aku kan pengen jadi pemain gitar, tapi kenapa jadi dimasukin ke dorm calon NVSS" jawab Memey

"oh, mungkin kamu cuma mau diuji dulu Mey.." kata anak perempuan yang punya rambut sebahu dan bergelombang bernama Miftah

"iya kali" kata Masita sambil ngangguk-ngangguk setuju sama Miftah

"Nadia sama puspa mana?" tanya Arina

"katanya mau beli CD album SHINee yang Years Of Us.." Jawab Zia, anak perempuan yang punya rambut panjang dan lurus

"loh? Kita belum punya?" tanya Arina

"belum, kan selama ini kita cuma dengerin dari computer, hasil download lagi" jawab Miftah

"oh, iya ya.." kata Arina sambil ngetuk-ngetuk kepalanya

"kriririring" telpon berbunyi

"angkat gih! Tuh! Kamu yang deket, Syar!" perintah Arina

"ih? Apaaa?" tanya Syarah si perempuan yang suka banget nyisir

"TELPON!! itu ih angkat sama kamu!" perintah Masita

"kiririring"

"oh, bilang dong rin dari tadi.."

"hallo" sapa penelpon

"hallo, ini dengan siapa ya?" tanya Syarah

"ini saya, Qonita, calon manager NVSS"

"oh, iya, Qonita ada apa?"

"hari ini, atau besok kita bisa ketemu? Saya ingin semua anak calon NVSS ada"

"oh, kayanya besok aja, soalnya kalau sekarang terlalu ngedadak, kalau besok kan aku bisa confirm dulu ke anak-anak yang lain, sekarang ada yang lagi diluar soalnya"

"oh, iya jadi besok kalian bisa jam berapa?"

"kalau jam 1an kamu bisa kesini?"

"oh, boleh, jam 1an ya.."

"iya, makasih"

trek

"dari siapa, Syar?" tanya Arina

"Qonita, dia calon manager kita.. katanya dia mau ketemu sama anak-anak calon NVSS, semuanya harus ada"

"Assalamu 'alaikum!" sahut kedua anak yang baru dateng

"Waalaikum salam" jawab anak-anak sedorm

"kalian dari mana?" tanya Memey yang lagi makan sesuatu

"beli CD SHINee yang Y.O.U" jawab puspa, perempuan yang punya rambut panjang dan suka banget sama lagu-lagunya DBSK, SuJu, SHINee, FTI, dll

"yah.. SHINee lagi SHINee lagi.. bosen ih" kata Memey yang ga suka lagu-lagu korea

"biarin aja.. ueee" kata puspa sambil ngejuluriin lidahnya

"ih, kan dikomputer juga ada atuh, pus" kata Masita

"iya, tapi yang di computer kan resolution-nya kecil banget, muka Onew oppanya kurang jelas" kata puspa

"Iya, muka Taemin oppanya juga ga begitu jelas" kata Nadia

"kalau Minho oppa sih, tetep ganteng.. my brother gitu.. hahaha" kata Masita ikut nimbrung

"BEUH!!" teriak anak-anak sedorm

"eh besok jangan ada yang kemana-mana ya.. Qonita mau kesini, calon manager NVSS"

"okey.. okey.." kata Nadia, perempuan yang rambutnya panjang memakai kacamata dan suka banget sama Taylor Swift, dan lagu-lagu korea juga kaya SuJu dan SHINee

*-*-*

Keesokan harinya

Ding dong ~ ~

"tuh kayanya Qonita deh.." kata Miftah

"Nad, tolong bukain dong" perintah Zia

Nadia jalan ke arah pintu dan bukain pitunya, "ini siapa, ya?" tanya Nadia

"saya Qonita, calon manager kalian"

"oh, iya, masuk.. masuk"

"makasih"

"hey.. semuanya ngumpul! ada Qonita"

Semua anak-anak ngumpul, mereka duduk ditempat kesayangan mereka

"saya Qonita, calon manager New Variation Shining Star.. nanti rencananya Bilal, pimpinan management ini, mau ngedebutin kalian tanggal 24 April, itu sebentar lagi.. jadi besok mulai penyeleksiannya.. pertama kalian debut bakal nyanyiin lagu mix punya SHINee, SNSD, sama SuJu.."

"oh" mulut anak-anak berbentuk O sambil bengong ngeliat penjelasan dari Qonita

"nanti juga sebulan setelah kalian debut, kalian bakal ditemuin sama SHINee buat minta izin lagu-lagunya dicopy"

"HAH??!!" Arina kaget karna dia ga ngebayangin bakal ketemu sama para member SHINee "beneran?" tanya Arina meyakinkan

"iya, tentu.. tapi diantara kalian harus ada yang bisa bahasa Korea.."

"yaaah…" keluh Masita ngedenger harus bisa bahasa Korea, karna anak-anak ga ada yang bisa bahasa Korea, paling Puspa, itu juga cuma dasar-dassarnya aja

Qonita senyum dan bilang lagi "kalau ga ada yang bisa, minimal kalian bisa pake bahasa Inggris"

"bagus!!" kata Nadia bersemanngat

"NADIA JAGONYAAA!!" kata anak-anak serentak

"tapi.. diantara kalian ada yang bisa hangul ga?" tanya Qonita

"kalau hangul Puspa bisa.. Arina sama Masita juga lumayan.." kata Zia

"iya, bagus, setidaknya kalian bisa baca hangul sedikit-sedikit.. kalian punya CDnya SHINee? Satu aja" tanya Qonita

"PUNYA!! Untung kemarin kita beli ya, pus!" kata Nadia

"ada gunanya juga kalian pergi" kata Miftah

"bagus, itu bisa ngedukung kalian buat ketemu SHINee, lebih mempermudah.. ini bakal jadi pengalaman kalian yang luar biasa.. kalian kalian girl band pertama yang debut buat mereplace band luar negeri"

"HOREE!!" teriak Masita, Nadia, Puspa sama Arina yang suka banget sama SHINee

"kalau NVSS udah bener-bener kebentuk, nanti kalian bakal ngurusin tentang nama kalian" kata Qonita

"hah?! Nama? Maksudnya?" tanya Miftah

"selain manggung di Indonesia, kalian juga bakal manggung di Korea pake nama Korea"

"WAAAW!!" Arina antusias

"ada yang mau ditanyain?" tanya Qonita

"kalau yang ga masuk ke NVSS, gimana?" tanya Zia

"nanti kalian bakal masuk ke masa training lagi selama 6 bulan.. terus, nanti ada pembentukan grup baru" jelas Qonita

"kalau NVSS sendiri anggotanya berapa?" tanya Masita

"5 orang" jawab Qonita

Suasana hening sejenak

"ada yang mau ditanyain lagi?" tanya Qonita memastikan

"kayanya engga deh" jawab Miftah

"kalau gitu saya harus pamit" kata Qonita "annyeong"

"annyeong" Puspa, Masita, Arina menjawab salamnya Qonita, cuma mereka bertiga yang bisa jawab, soalnya yang lain ga ngerti

'kayanya udah keliatan siapa yang bakal masuk NVSS, tapi 1 lagi siapa?' gumam Qonita dalam hati sambil meninggalkan dorm calon NVSS

"gasabar pengen cepet-cepet besok!!" kata Masita semangat

"kalau aku nanti nama Koreanya pengen Kim AriNa" kata Arina

"eh, Arina kan masih berbasis Arab.." kata Puspa

"hmm.. Kim TaeRin atau Kim Soo Rin atau Kim Seo Rin aja deh"

"ih! Kamu apa-apaan pake 'Tae' segala? Taemin oppa kan kaka aku! Udah kamu Kim KiNa atau Kim KiRin atau Kim Ki Ar aja" protes Nadia

"bukan Taemin oppa!! Tapi Taeyeon onnie!! Nama yang kamu pilih aneh banget!" sanggah Arina

"oh-hehehe" Nadia hanya nyengir

"tapi nantinya jadi Kim TaeLin dong?" kata Puspa

"iya, sih.. gapapa lah"

"kalau aku Choi Soo Ta aja.." kata Masita

"bagus.. bagus.. lumayan.. hahaha" kata Nadia

"atau Choi Shi Ta, atau Choi Min Shi"

"itu juga bagus kok Mas, kalau Choi Soo Ta nanti disangka orang-orang Indonesia kamu SooTaU lagi hahaha" ejek Arina

"kalian pada ngurusin banget ya?" tanya Memey

"HARUS DONG!!!" teriak Arina

"kalau aku apa ya?" Nadia minta saran

"Lee Min Nad atau Lee Sunn Nad, atau Lee Nadia.." saran Arina

"Lee Nadia terlalu simple deh Na.." kata Masita

"masa harus Lee Tay Lauth Nad Taem Nie Sun?"

"ITU KEPANJANGAN!!" teriak Puspa

"hehehe" Arina cuma nyengir.. "kamu apa Pus?"

"Lee Puspa hehehe, kalau ngga Jang Geun Pus, atau Jang Soon Pa" jawab Puspa

"agak-agak aneh" kata Arina

"tapi lumayan bagus ah, dari pada Kim Ki Rin HAHAHA" ejek Masita sambil tertawa 'setan', Arina cuma ngembungin pipinya tanda marah

"kalau Zia, kamu apa Zi?" tanya Nadia

"aku mah gakan kepilih kayanya.. soalnya ga minat.. walaupun kepilih, aku bakal ngudurin diri.. pengen jadi pencipta lagu aja"

"Syar? Kamu apa?" tanya Arina

"ga akan aku juga ah.."

"kok banyak yang gak akan ya.." Arina keheranan

"hey hey! Semuanya makan dulu!! Aku udah siapin makanan.." teriak Miftah dari dapur

"makan apa?" tanya Memey sambil lari ke arah dapur

"sandwich.. enak banget lah.." kata Miftah memuji masakannya


	2. Chapter 2

*-*-*

Keesokan harinya……

"Hari yang ditunggu akhirnya tibaaa!" teriak Arina yang udah bangun lebih awal dari Miftah

"ARIIIN!! BERISIIIIIIIK!!" teriak Nadia yang gak tahan kebisingan yang dibuat Arina

"BANGUN!! SEMUANYA BANGUUUN!!!!!!! AYO SIAP-SIAP KETEMU SHINEE!!!!"

"heh! Ketemu SHINee-nya masih lama tau!" Kata Puspa dengan mata segaris

Masita bangun dan jalan ke kamar mandi layaknya ZOMBIE "berisik kamu ah!" omel Masita

"hehehe" Arina cuma nyengir-nyengir

Miftah pun bangun.. jalan nubruk Arina *brukk*

"aaah Miftaah!! Kepala aku benjol nanti.."

"berisik ah.. salah sendiri mejeng disitu!"

Anak-anak bangun satu-persatu Nadia, Puspa, Zia, Syarah, Memey

*-*-*

Kira-kira jam 10 pagi……

"Ayo ke kantor Bilal.." kata Arina

"bukannya nanti Bilal datang ke sini sama Qonita?" tanya Syarah

"oh, gitu ya.. hehehe" Arina cuma nyengir "mereka lama banget.." gerutu Arina

"iya lama banget.. aku udah ga sabar" kata Masita sambil ngangguk-ngangguk

Beberapa lama kemudian……

Ding dong ~ ~

"ITU DIAA!!! KYAAAAA~~~" Arina lari ke pintu sambil teriak-teriak

"annyeonghaseyo.." sapa Qonita dan Bilal

"annyeong.. silahkan masuk" jawab Arina

Anak-anak langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing, termasuk Arina

"jadi, kalian sudah tau mengenai debut kalian kan?" tanya Bilal meyakinkan

"iya.." jawab anak-anak serentak

"disini, saya dan Qonita akan memilih 5 orang yang akan didebutkan untuk NVSS.. kalian siap denger keputusannya?" tanya Bilal

"SIAAAP!!!" teriak anak-anak serentak

"yang masuk ke NVSS ada Masita, Nadia, Miftah, Memey, dan Zia"

"HAH?!!" Zia dan Memey kaget

"saya ga setuju!" kata Zia sambil ngacungin tangan

"saya juga" Memey ikut-ikutan

"Kalian ingin mengundurkan diri?" tanya Qonita

"iya.." jawab Memey dan Zia serentak

"lalu, siapa yang pantas menjadi pengganti kalian?" tanya Bilal

"saya rasa Puspa dan Arina pantas.. mereka bisa hangul, mereka juga suka SHINee" usul Qonita, Arina yang sedang menundukan kepalannya karna kecewa, kini mendongakan kepalanya

"hm.. baik.. jadi sudah diputuskan, tidak ada yang keberantan lagi kan kalau NVSS beranggotakan 5 orang yaitu Masita, Nadia, Miftah, Arina, dan Puspa?"

"SETUJU!!" seru anak-anak sedorm

"HOREE!!" Arina jingkrak-jingkrak tanda senang

"yang tadi tidak dipanggil, ikut assistant saya" kata Bilal

"baik.." jawab anak-anak serentak

"sekarang NVSS resmi dibentuk, hari ini kalian akan ada latihan mempersiapkan untuk debut tanggal 24 April"

"sekarang aja.." kata Arina saking semangatnya

"yasudah.. ayo ke tempat latihan"

Selama 4 jam mereka berlatih. Akhirnya ditentukan posisi, julukan dan nama Korea anggota NVSS

*-*-*

Name : New Variation Shining Star

Nickname : NVSS / ShinStar

Debut Date : April 24, 2010

Members (5) : Arina/TaeRin, Nadia/SeoNie, Masita/ShiTa, Puspa/SooJin, Miftah/Tahyun

Label : TRC Entertainment

Stage Name : Arina/TaeRin

Birth Name : Arina Salma

Korean Name : Kim Tae Rin

Group Position : Leader & Main dancer

Nicknames : Swarthy Japanese leader, Juliette dancer, Arina-chan, Arin

DOB : June 1, 1996

Blood Type : B

School : SMPN 14 Bandung

Duration of Training : 2 years and 6 months

Stage Name : Nadia/SeoNie

Birth Name : Nadia Aqmarina Yuniatami

Korean Name : Lee Seo Nie

Group Position : Lead vocalist

Nicknames : England Sound princess, Sorry Sorry dancer, Nanad

DOB : June 1, 1996

Blood Type : B

School : SMPN 14 Bandung

Duration of Training : 1 years and 11 months

Stage Name : Masita/Shita

Birth Name : Masita Julia Aryani

Korean Name : Choi Shi Tae

Group Position : Lead dancer

Nicknames : Dancing Mermaid, Replay dancer, Masjul

DOB : July 05, 1996

Blood Type : A

School : SMPN 14 Bandung

Duration of Training : 2 years and 8 months

Stage Name : Puspa/SooJin

Birth Name : Dhenting Puspa Augistya

Korean Name : Lee Soo Jin

Group Position : supporting vocalist & dance

Nicknames : Korean beauty support, Way To Go dancer, Ajumma, Mpus, Upa

DOB : August 20, 1996

Blood Type :

School : SMPN 14 Bandung

Duration of Training : 3 years and 6 months

Stage Name : Miftah/Tahyun

Birth Name : Miftahur Rahmah

Korean Name : Kim Tahyun

Group Position : Main Vocalist

Nicknames : songbird melody, Ring Ding Dong dancer, Ittah, umma

DOB : September 24, 1996

Blood Type : O

School : SMPN 14 Bandung

Duration of Training : 4 years and 1 months

*-*-*

Setelah selesai latihan mereka kembali ke dorm NVSS

"bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Puspa

"apanya yang bagaimana?" Arina balik bertanya

"kamar tidur.. disini kan ada 3 kamar, apa kita mau satu kamar atau 2orang 3orang?"

"gimana kalau satu kamar saja? Barang-barang kita di taruh di kamar lain supaya tidak sempit" usul Masita

"iya.. setuju!" kata Nanad

"aku juga setuju.. tidur bareng mungkin bisa melatih kekompakan kita juga" kata Arina

"kalau aku sih terserah kalian aja.. aku bikinin nasi goreng ya.. sepertinya kalian lapar" kata Miftah

"memang lapar.. sesudah itu kita mulai beres-beres dorm ya.." kata Arina

"okey.. okey.." kata yang lain serentak

*-*-*

Setelah selesai menyantap nasi gorengnya masing-masing para member NVSS santai-santai sejenak sambil nonton TV

"kalian nyadar ga?" tanya Arina

"nyadar apa?" Puspa balik nanya

"kayanya sesudah debut nanti kita punya banyak antifans.. masalahnya kita mereplace SHINee" jelas Arina

"iya juga ya.." kata Masita khawatir

"tenang aja.. itu kan mereka, gausah di urusin lah.. kita kasih yang terbaik aja buat mereka.. buat semuanya" kata-kata bijaknya Miftah mulai keluar

"iya.. tenang aja.. asal kita hati-hati kita gaakan ada yang masuk rumah sakit gara-gara keracunan makanan kan?" Nanad membuat suasana tenang

"hahaha" kelima anak perempuan yang beranjak remaja itu pun tertawa bahagia

"ayo, kita beres-beres dorm" Arina mengajak teman-temannya. Mereka pun bekerja sama membereskan dorm NVSS

*-*-*

24 April… pukul 15:30

"waktunya udah tiba.. kita bakal ditonton banyak orang"

"aku grogi~~" kata Puspa

"_kita sambut girl band pendatang baru, NVSS!!"_

Semua anggota NVSSpun naik ke atas panggung, semua pennonton antusias. Akhirnya pentas berakhir, mereka hanya menyanyikan lagu berdurasi 4 menit 1 detik, mix antara lagu .Go., Replay, Oh!, Sorry Sorry, Way To Go, Juliette, dan Ring Ding Dong.

"cape ya.." kata Arina waktu di belakang panggung

"itu kalian hanya belum terbiasa.." kata Qonita "hari ini diadakan jumpa fans NVSS"

"baiklaah" kata kelima anak perempuan itu

*-*-*

Jumpa fans… pukul 16:30

Reporter: NVSS itu singkatan dari apa sih?

Puspa: New Variation Shining Star

Reporter: tolong perkenalkan diri kalian pake cara kalian sendiri..

Arina: Hallo.. My name is Arina Tae Rin. I'm NVSS' swarthy leader.

Nadia: Hallo.. My name is Nadia Tae Nie. I'm NVSS' Sound princess.

Masita: Hallo.. My name is Masita Shi Tae. I'm NVSS' mermaid dancing

Puspa: Hallo.. My name is Puspa Soo Jin. I'm NVSS' beauty support

Miftah: Hallo.. My name is Miftah Hyun. I'm NVSS' songbird melody.

Reporter: kalian nyanyi sambil ngedance, apa ada kesulitan-kesulitan?

Masita: awalnya kita ga bisa seimbangin antara suara sama gerakan

Arina: suara kita selalu goyang, tapi lama-lama kita terbiasa.

Reporter: gimana sih perasaan kalian mau ketemu sama SHINee?

Miftah: yang pasti grogi kita juga.. harus jaga kesehatan, jadi nanti waktu perform di depan SHINee stabil, suaranya ga ada yang goyang lagi

Reporter: gimana sama komunikasinya?

Nadia: kalau untuk komunikasi saya rasa udah cukup ya.. soalnya disini pada bisa pake bahasa Inggris, terus ada juga yang bisa baca hangul, itu udah cukup ngedukung buat kita ketemu SHINee

Reporter: iya, baik.. NVSS makasih atas waktunya.. kita ketemu lagi lain kali..

All: annyeong!!

*-*-*

Di Dorm NVSS…

"gomawo" kata Puspa berterima kasih karna Miftah membagikan roti yang harumnya selangit

"gomawo" Masita ikut berterima kasih

"thanks" kata Nanad

"you're welcome"

"do you wanna be our mother? Hahaha" tanya Nanad

"ne~" kata Puspa dengan wajah innocent membuat semua orang disana tertawa

"annyeong" sapa Arina yang baru dateng membawa-bawa poster

"annyeong" jawab anak-anak serentak

"mana roti buat aku?" tanya Arina

"nih" kata Miftah sambil menyodorkan piring kecil berisi sebuah roti isi yang harumnya selangit

"arigato" Sambil menyantap rotinya, Arina memperlihatkan poster yang baru ia beli "nih, nih.. liat sini.."

"apa itu?" Masita langsung mendekati Arina dan melihat poster..

"aaah-hahaha NVSS udah mulai booming hahaha" kata Masita sambil ketawa-tawa

"kenapa ga ada foto kitanya ya?" tanya Miftah sambil garuk-garuk kepala

"kita kan debutnya baru, belum lama.. kalem aja.." kata Arina

"bagus ya posternya.." kata Miftah

"ini siapa yang bikin ya?" tanya Nanad

"tim jurnalistik kali.." jawab Arina

"kita tempelin di kamar aja ya.." usul Masita

"jangaaan. kalau di kamar nanti ga ada orang yang liat, paling cuma kita.." kata Puspa

"di ruang tamu aja" jawab Arina

"bener!" kata Masita sambil ngangguk-ngangguk "ayo kita pasang"

"Yeah.. ruang tamu kita jadi terlihat lebih indah" kata Arina

"nanti kalau udah ada yang pake foto, ditempelin di sebelah sini" kata Miftah sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah tembok yang letaknya berlawanan sama tembok yang udah ditempelin poster

"sip banget.. ruang tamu kita bakalan semakin keren banget!!" kata Nanad sambil ngangguk-ngangguk


	3. Chapter 3

ngangguk-ngangguk

Ding dong ~ ~

"Assalamualaikum" Sapa seseorang dari balik pintu

"Waalaikumsalam"

Miftah membukakan pintunya, ternyata itu Qonita

"ini, aku bawa poster album kalian.." kata Qonita

"oh, makasih.." kata Masita

"kalian hebat.. baru sehari debut udah banyak poster.. sepanjang jalan banyak banget poster kalian yang itu" kata Qonita sambil menunjuk ke arah NEW REPORT yang tertempel di tembok

"ahahaha.. Alhamdulillah ya temen-temen" kata Miftah bersyukur

"iya.. hahaha"

"mau ditempel nih?" tanya Masita

"tempel di pinggir itu aja.." perintah Arina

Posterpun ditempel. Anggota NVSS seneng banget.

"aku ga nyangka kita bisa kaya gini" kata Arina sambil ngerangkul Nanad yang ada di sebelahnya. Semua anak mendekat dan berpelukan. Qonita tersenyum bahagia.

"semoga kita ga akan pernah pisah.."

"amin"

"bener-bener jadi tambah nyaman nih ruang tamu" kata Arina

"sip banget!" kata Nanad sambil ngacungin 2 jempol

*-*-*

Selama 3 Minggu mereka punya jadwal padat, manggung di sana-sini keliling Indonesia. Akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu merekapun tiba.

"Kita debut udah berapa taun sih?" tanya Masita yang ga sadar bilang 'taun'

"TAUN!! Baru minggu tau!" teriak Nanad

"eh iya.. lupa.. berapa minggu sih?" tanya Masita lagi sambil ngetuk-ngetuk kepalanya

"3 Minggu kayanya" jawab Arina

"iya, 3 Minggu" kata Puspa membenarkan

"ga kerasa ya, udah 3 Minggu lagi" kata Miftah

"hah? Apa? 3 MINGGU??!! KYAAAA~~~~~" Arina SHOCK ngedenger kata-kata '3 Minggu'

"nah loh.. penyakitnya kumat lagi.." kata Nanad sambil geleng-geleng kepala

"KYAAAAA~~~ 3 MINGGUUUUUUU!!!!" teriaknya lagi sambil jingkrak-jingkrak

"kenapa sih, Na?" tanya Masita keheranan sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang ga gatel

"KITA BAKAL KETEMU SHINEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Arina yang masih jingkrak-jingkrak

Semua mata terbelalaak dan "HOREEEE!!!!!!!!!!" teriak semua anak perempuan yang ada disana

"ayo latihan!!" kata Arina semangat

"iya, iya.. hayu dari pada bengong-bengong ga jelas, meningan latian buat nyiapin diri ketemu SHINee" kata Masita sambil ngangguk-ngangguk nyetujuin usul Arina

"yaudah, hayu.. hayu.." kata Miftah sambil berdiri dari duduknya

"come on!! Puspa.. stand up!" kata Nanad sambil narik-narik tangannya Puspa biar dia berdiri

"Ya! Geuman!! Sakit tau!!" teriak Puspa

"oh Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry naega naega naega meonjeo nege nege nege ppajyeo ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby" Nanad nyanyi sambil nari.

Mereka mulai latihan, baru 1 lagu selesai waktu mereka mau muter ulang lagunya "kiriririring"

"aku aja yang angkat" kata Miftah

"hallo" sapa orang yang ada di balik telpon

"hallo, dorm NVSS.. ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"aiiisshh gayanya mameeen!!" kata Arina

"suuuuutt!!!"

"ini Qonita, bisa ngadain meeting sekarang?"

"loh? Mendadak ya?"

"iya, maaf ga bisa ngasih tau kemarin"

"iya, gapapa, kita lagi santai-santai kok"

"yaudah, sekarang saya ke dorm kalian ya"

"iya, makasih"

Trek

"siapa?" tanya Masita

"Qonita, sekarang dia mau kesini.. mau ngadain meeting mendadak"

"tentang apa?" kali ini Arina yang nanya

"gatau, aku lupa nanya.. hehe tunggu aja deh" jawab Miftah sambil nyengir-nyengir

"yaudah terusin latiannya aja yu" kata Nanad

"iya, sambil nunggu Qonita dateng" tambah Puspa

Mereka latian lagi, sampai beberapa lama kemudian

Ding dong ~ ~

"tuh kayanya Qonita.. aku yang buka ya" kata Puspa sambil jalan ke arah pintu

"annyeong" sapa Qonita

"annyeong, masuk.." jawab Puspa sambil nyuruh Qonita masuk

"eh, kalian lagi latihan ya?" tanya Qonita

"iya, kan siap-siap ketemu SHINee.. hahaha" jawab Arina

"pantes, pada keringetan gitu.." kata Qonita

Yang lain cuma ketawa kecil

"jadi ada apa?" tanya Arina

"tentang keberangkatan kalian ke Korea.. 3 hari lagi kalian bakal diberangkatin ke Korea, disana kalian ngurusin dulu tentang nama-nama Korea kalian, nanti sesudah kalian punya nama Korea resmi, baru kalian bisa ketemu SHINee" jelas Qonita

"YEAH!!" teriak Masita sambil mengepal kedua tangannya yang diacungkan ke atas

"Arina, siapa nama kamu?" tanya Qonita yang tiba-tiba nunjuk Arina

"ah? Ng.. A.. Kim Tae Rin!!" jawab Arina

"Masita?" tanya Qonita lagi kali ini nujuk Masita

"Choi.. Choi.. Choi Shi Ta.. Shi Tae!!" jawab Masita yang ga yakin sama namanya sendiri

"kalau kamu?" nunjuk ke Nadia

"Lee Tae Nie… eh Lee Seo Nie" jawab Nadia yang lagi-lagi ga yakin sama namanya

"kalau Miftah?"

"Kim Ta Hyun" jawab Miftah dengan yakin

"yang terakhir.. Puspa?"

"Jang Geun Pus… eh eh bukan bukan.. Lee Soon Ji.." kata Puspa sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang ga gatel

"kamu? Lee Soon Ji?" tanya Qonita meyakinkan

"bukaan… Lee Soo Jin.. bener ga?" jawab Puspa sambil memastikan

"iya.. inget-inget nama kalian masing-masing.. terutama nama panggilan"

"okey!!" kata anak-anak serentak

*-*-*

2 hari mereka terus latihan hari ini hari terakhir mereka di Indonesia.

"besok kita ninggalin Indonesia yah.." kata Miftah sambil meraktekin tarian juliette

"iya, kita bakal ninggalin tanah kelahiran kita" tambah Arina yang lagi ngelakuin hal yang sama

"kita latihan sekali lagi yu, latihan terakhir kita di Indonesia" ajak Masita

"kiriririring"

"aku yang angkat" kata Arina

"hallo" sapa orang yang ada di balik telpon

"iya hallo.. ini dorm NVSS, ada perlu apa?" tanya Arina

"ini assistant Bilal, sekarang juga kalian ke ruang latihan NVSS ya. Bilal mau nguji kemampuan kalian sebelum besok pergi ke Korea" jawab si penelpon

"iya, bisa.. 30 menit lagi kita ke sana"

"iya, makasih"

Trek

"siapa, Rin?" tanya Nadia

"assistantnya Bilal nyuruh kita ke ruang latihan NVSS sekarang, 30menit lagi kita harus udah ada disana.." jawab Arina

"mau apa?" tanya Masita yang lagi nari-nari Replay

"mau diuji.. hari ini kan terakhir kita di Indonesia" balas Arina

"oh.."

"kita latihan sekali lagi ya" usul Arina

Mereka pun berlatih

"Ya! Sempurna.. kita siap ketemu SHINee" kata Puspa

"iya.. kita siaap" kata Masita menambahkan.

"ayo waktu kita tinggl 15menit, kita ke ruang latihan sekarang ya" kata Arina

"bentar.. cuci muka dulu" kata Puspa sambil jalan ke kamar mandi

Setelah semua anak cuci muka, mereka pergi ke ruang latihan. Sesampainya di ruang latihan mereka langsung diuji sama Bilal. Pengujian Selesai

"gimana Bil?" tanya Arina

"bagus.. nanti di depan SHINee sama rakyat-rakyat Korea kalian harus lebih energic lagi.." balas Bilal

"SIAAAP!!" kata anak-anak kompak

*-*-*

2 hari kemudian. Mereka udah ada di Korea

"ini di Korea.. kita ada di Korea.." kata Miftah

"iya.. akhirnya nyampe juga di Korea" tambah Arina

"sekarang kalian urusin surat-surat ganti nama yah.." kata Qonita

"kenapa sih kita harus pake nama Korea segala?" tanya Masita

"kalian kan mau manggung disini.. kalian juga bakal tinggal disini selama 2tahun" jawab Qonita

"2TAHUN??!!" Puspa kaget denger kata-kata '2 tahun'

"iya, nanti kalian balik ke Indonesia 2 tahun juga.. atau mungkin kalau SM minta kontraknya di tambah kalian bisa jadi 4 tahun disini" jelas Qonita

"sekolah kita gimana?" tanya Miftah

"kalau masalah sekolah, TRC udah urusin" jawab Qonita

"kita kan ga ada yang bisa bahasa Korea lancar, gimana mau sekolah disini?" tanya Nanad sambil garuk-garuk kepala

"di Korea ada sekolah khusus orang luar negeri.. kalian bakal di tempatin di kelas Indonesia.. sekolahnya ga jauh kok dari apartemen kalian"

"oh" bibir anak-anak berbentuk O

Mereka ngurusin surat-surat pindah mereka


	4. Chapter 4

3 hari kemudian……

"Eh ini poster kita tempelin.. masa mau disimpen di lemari terus sampai jamuran?" kata Arina

"yah, sok tempel dulu ya.. Soojin tolong ambilin double tipe" perintah masita

Nadia naik ke atas kursi plastic dan nempelin posternya

"kapan kita ketemu SHINee? Perasaan kita udah selesai ngurusin nama-nama baru kita, besok juga kita udah mulai sekolah" tanya Puspa yang udah ga sabar ketemu SHINee

"besok.. pulang sekolah" jawab Qonita

"yeah!!" kata Arina sama Masita sambil ber-hi five

"saya pamit ya, mau ada meeting sama piimpinan SM" kata Qonita

"iya.. annyeong" kata anak-anak serentak

"annyeong"

"aku bikinin roti isi ya?" tawar Miftah

"iya boleh! Aku lapar.. udah ini kita latihan ya.." kata Arina

"sip sip" balas Miftah

"Rin, kamu semangat banget latihan.." kata Nadia

"iya dong Seo.."

"hah?!! SEO??" tanya Nadia keheranan

"iya, nama kamu SeoNie kan?" Arina nanya balik

"oh, iya ya.. mulai sekarang nama panggilan kita pake nama Korea aja ya.. kita kan udah ada di Korea" kata Nanad

"sip mameen" balas Masita

Seusai mereka menyantap makanan mereka pun latihan

*-*-*

Malam harinya…

"kita bener-bener harus belajar mandiri" kata Miftah sambil mandang langit-langit kamar

"iya, bener banget.. disini kita ga ada yang ngurusin.. untung kalau tentang makanan gitu gampang, ada yang nganter tiap hari" tambah Arina yang lagi nyoba meremin mata

"hoaaam~~" Masita menguap

"kalau ngantuk tidur aja Ta.." perintah Nanad

"masalahnya gabisa.. degdegan.. besok kan pulang sekolah langsung perform di depan SHINee" balas Masita

"eh ngomong-ngomong besok pulang sekolah jam berapa? Jangan bilang kalau kita pulang jam 2 siang.." tanya Puspa

"engga, tenang aja Soo.. tadi aku udah nanya ke Qonita, katanya pulang jam 11.30" jelas Arina

"oh, baguslah kalau gitu"

*-*-*

Keesokan harinya…

Di sekolah mereka bisa beradaptasi dengan baik.. mereka anak-anak yang gampang gaul. Sepulang sekolah, kaya yang udah Qonita bilang, anak anak NVSS bakal ketemu SHINee

"kalian mandi, ganti baju, dan makan, kalau sempet latihan dulu.. SHINee bakal ada di tempat latihan jam 1" kata Qonita

"iya" jawab anak-anak kompak

1 jam kemudian..

"udah jam setengah 1 nih.. mau pergi sekarang?" tanya Qonita

"iya, sekarang aja deh.. biar nanti kita bisa latihan dulu disana" jawab Puspa

"yaudah.. ayo.."

Beberapa saat mereka nyampe di tempat latihan SHINee, itu masih jam 12.45 ternyata SHINee udah ada disana lagi latihan JULIETTE

"hah? Itu SHINee?" tanya Arina yang lagi ngitip di kaca pintu

"iya.. udah cepet buka, jangan ngintipin aja" kata Qonita nyuruh Arina ngebuka pintunya

Krek. Arina ngebuka pintunya, semua anak masuk

"annyeonghaseyo" sapa anak-anak NVSS sambil ngebungkukin badan 90 derajat

"annyeong" jawab member SHINee, Key berhenti latihan dan jalan ngedeketin member NVSS

"speechless" celetuk Nanad

"Ya.. relax.. are you member of NVSS?"

"ne" jawab anak-anak NVSS serentak

"_hey, semuanya berhenti latihan dulu_" Key ngomong pake bahasa Korea

"ne" kata Taemin sambil matiin tapenya

"oppa, do you know about us?" tanya Arina

"sure, can we see your performance?" jawab Key sambil balik nanya

"of course" kata Nanad

Anak-anak NVSS jalan ke tengah, Nanad masukin CD NVSS ke tape punya SHINee

"we will presentation SHINee, SNSD, and SuJu's songs" kata Miftah

"is there any song of SNSD and SuJu too?" tanya Taemin

"yeah, the songs are .Go, Replay, Oh, Sorry Sorry, Way To Go, Juliette, and Ring Ding Dong" jelas Nanad

"aaah" mulut para member SHINee berbentuk O

"okay, let's go!!" kata Arina

"come on!!" kata Masita sama Puspa serentak

Anak-anak NVSS perform di depan member SHINee.

"wow.. very amazing!!" puji Onew, Key ngacungin kedua jempolnya

"I think you can be the next Shining SHINee" kata Minho

"gomawo" kata member NVSS serentak

"do you wanna go dinner with us?" tanya Jonghyun

"sure.. It will be the best experience we ever had" jawab Miftah

"do you wanna train with us?" tanya Arina

"sure" jawab Taemin

"let's dance Juliette" kata Onew

"ah, oppa.. we just can dance at the reff point" kata Puspa

"ah, no problem.. you can dance at the points that you can do" kata Taemin

"okay.." kata Masita

Akhirnya mereka latihan bareng sampai jam 3 sore

"ini udah jam 3" kata Puspa

"um? What are you talking about?" tanya Minho yang gangerti Puspa ngomong apa

"oh, I mean it's already 3pm" kata Puspa lagi

"yeah" kata Taemin yang masih sibuk latihan

"ah, we must take a bath, clean our dorm, eat, and any more.." kata Arina

"iya, udahan aja dulu ya.." kata Nanad "oh, we have finished our training this day.."

"annyeong" kata anak-anak NVSS sambil jalan keluar pintu

"annyeong" balas member SHINee

"don't forget about the dinner.. 7pm!!" teriak Jonghyun dari dalam ruangan

"okay" jawab anak-anak NVSS

*-*-*

Malam harinya……

"eh cepet-cepet!! Ini udah jam 06.30!!" teriak Miftah yang udah siap pergi dinner sama member SHINee

"iya iya bentar!!" teriak Masita dari dalem kamar lagi nyisir rambut

Ding dong ~ ~

Miftah jalan ke arah pintu

"annyeong…" sapa orang di balik pintu

"annyeong…" jawab Miftah

"I'm the SHINee's manager.. SHINee is waiting for ya all.." kata manager SHINee

"ah, wait a minute" Miftah nyuruh tamu nunggu sebentar

Beberapa lama kemudian anak NVSS keluar

"follow me" kata manager SHINee

Anak-anak NVSS jalan ngikutin manager SHINee. NVSS disuruh masuk ke mobil yang udah disediain, ternyata di dalem udah ada Qonita. Mereka pergi ke restaurant beriringan (mobil SHINee di depan, mobil NVSS di belakang). Beberapa lama kemudian mereka sampai di restaurant, mereka duduk di kursi untuk 10 orang yang udah dipesen sama Qonita dan manager SHINee.

"you were very amazing.. even not all of our move you can imitate.. but it's enough, cause you are girls" kata Taemin

"gomawo" kata anak-anak NVSS kompak

"Our friends in Indonesia always ask us.. who are SHINee's members to you? we say.. SHINee's members are my brother" kata Arina

"aah-hahahahah" Key ketawa ngakak

"and each of us have one brother in SHINee" kata Miftah

"yeah, and my brother is Taemin oppa" kata Nanad

"ah-hahahaha" kali ini semua member SHINee ikut ketawa

"to me, Minho oppa is my brother" kata Masita

"and you?" Onew nanya ke Puspa

"of course you, Onew oppa"

"who is your brother?" tanya Jonghyun ke Arina

"Key oppa.. and your sister is Miftah.." kata Arina

"ah-hahahaha" semua orang yang ada di meja itu ketawa

Pelayan datang dan mereka mesen makanannya masing-masing

"jadi inget Indonesia" kata Puspa

"can you repeat please?" tanya Key yang ga ngerti bahasanya Puspa

"I miss Indonesia a lot, and my family member" kata Puspa

"oh, relax.. it's me, your brother is here." Kata Onew

"gomawo" kata Puspa sambil senyum

Makanan datang dan mereka makan-makan sambil ketawa-ketawa. Selesai makan akhirnya mereka pulang ke dorm masing-masing

*-*-*

Di dorm SHINee…

+ket:_italic _ berarti mereka ngomong pake bahasa Korea+

"_mereka semua menyenangkan.. aku rasa aku akan punya adik perempuan 5 orang" _ kata Taemin yang ga punya adik perempuan

"_iya.. kita semua sudah punya adik perempuan.. yaitu Taerin, Seonie, Shita, Soojin, dan Tahyun" _balas Key

"_aku bangga punya girl junior kaya mereka" _kata Jonghyun

"_tentu saja aku juga bangga" _kali ini Onew yang berkomentar

"_aku yakin mereka mengambil nama depannya dari nama kita" _kata Minho

"_iya" _kata Key mengiyakan

"_Lee Seo Nie.. dari Lee Taemin kan?" _tanya Taemin

"_iya.. Kim Taerin, Choi Shi Ta, Lee Soojin, Kim Tahyun.. semua nama itu dari Kim Kibum, Choi Minho, Lee Jinki, dan Kim Jonghyun" _jelas Key

"_benar sekali"_ tambah Jonghyun yang lagi nyemil sesuatu sambil ngangguk-ngangguk

*-*-*

Di dorm NVSS…

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~ DINNER SAMA SHINEE!! WAW!!" biasa, penyakit Arina kumat lagi, kali ini karisma sebagai leadernya hilang

"kambuh" gumam Masita sambl geleng-geleng

"hey, kamu juga seneng kan?" kata Arina sambil ngedipin matanya

"iya.. seneng tapi kamu senengnya lebay.." balas Masita

"yey.."

"tidur yu.. besok kan kita sekolah." Ajak Miftah

"ayo ayo ayo" kata Nanad

Hari ini mereka bener-bener tidur nyenyak


	5. Chapter 5 end

Keesokan harinya……

"bangun bangun.." kata Miftah sambil ngegoyang-goyangin kasur yang ga kegerakin sedikitpun. Anak-anak bangun. Mereka siap-siap dan pergi ke sekolah

Di sekolah…

"hey! Kalian.." teriak seorang anak perempuan

Anak-anak NVSS yang mau masuk ke kelas nengok dulu ke arah suara dateng. Anak yang tadi manggil tiba-tiba ngalungin batu ke arah member NVSS.

"eh apa maksudnya nih?" tanya Puspa yang udah agak-agak emosi

"kalian anak baru jangan sok deh.." kata anak perempuan itu. Member NVSS ngedeketin anak itu. Temen-temen anak itu ngedeket.

"wajuh.. rumit nih.. banyak banget komplotannya" kata Arina sambil neguk ludahnya

"IYA!! KALIAN JANGAN SOK BANGET DAH!!" kata anak-anak lain serentak

"setiap ada murid baru yang masuk, kalian harus diuji dulu" kata si anak perempuan itu

"udah deh Lin!! Habisin aja tuh anak berlima" teriak anak yang dia belakang

"HAH? LIN??!! Sial, namanya…" Arina ngebelalakin mata

"Rin…" kata keempat member NVSS (minus Arina) sambil nengok ke arah Arina

"kalian harus mau kasih kita contekan setiap kali ulangan.. besok kita bakal ada ulangan.. jadi siapin contekannya" kata anak yang dipanggil 'Lin'

"eh, bentar.. nama kamu?" tanya Arina sambil naikin sebelah alisnya

"Alina.. nama kamu sama aku hampir sama.. mohon kerjasamanya yah.." kata si Alina sambil narik kerah Arina dan ngebantingin Arina ke tanah, dan senyum sinis tentunya

kring kring kring ~~ ding dong

Bel masuk berbunyi. Semua anak masuk ke kelas

"kalau mereka udah tau tentang NVSS, mereka bakal ngeberlakuin kita kaya gini lagi ga ya?" tanya Puspa cemas

"tenang aja.. kita liat nanti" kata Miftah nyoba nenangin Puspa

*-*-*

Siang hari.. pulang sekolah

"hari ini pertama kalian debut disini.. nanti SHINee bakal tampil, sesudah SHINee tampil, kalian langsung masuk ke panggung.. sekarang ke ruang latihan" perintah Qonita

Anak-anak NVSS langsung jalan ke ruang latihan, disana udah ada SHINee

"ah, we meet again" kata Onew

Member NVSS cuma mengembangkan senyum manisnya masing-masing

"let's start" kata Puspa

mereka mulai latihan bareng

*-*-*

Malam harinya mereka tampil sangat memuasakan pihak SME. Disana juga mereka ketemu sama member SNSD

"Taeyeon onnie.. I'm a fan of you.." teriak Arina sambil lari ke arah Taeyeon

"oh, are you Taerin?" tanya Taeyeon

"yes, I am" jawab Arina

"you were dancing with SNSD's songs too, right?"

"yeah you're right"

"was really amazing!!"

"thanks.."

Taeyeon sama Arina ngobrol tentang perform NVSS tadi dan posisi-posisi di NVSS

"Sooyoung onnie.." sapa Masiita

"annyeong… um.. ShiTa, right?" balas Sooyoung

"yeah.. I'm Shita.. I'm a fan of you, onnie.."

"ah.. Shita, your perform with your friends was very amazing!! I like it" puji Sooyoung

"ah.. thanks onnie.." kata Masita

"ne" kata Sooyoung sambil senyum

"_SNSD!! Siap-siap.. kalian akan perform 5 menit lagi"_

"_ne"_ jawab member SNSD

"oppa.. do you wanna teach us.. dancing mirotic?" tanya Puspa sambil jalan ke arah Jaejoong

"oh, what is your name?" tanya Jaejoong

"my name is puspa.." jawab puspa polos

"oh pus…"

Jaejoong ga sempet bales "oh, sorry, I mean.. my name is SooJin" jawab Puspa

"oh.. NVSS, right?"

"yeah.. that's right.."

"okay.. We'll teach NVSS for mirotic.." kata Changmin yang tiba-tiba dateng

"hwaa~~ thank you oppa.." balas puspa

"ne"

"Heechul oppa!! Aah.. Siwon oppaaaa!!!" teriak nadia sambil lari-lari ngedeketin Siwon sama Heechul yang lagi bercengkrama

"annyeong.. Seonie.. that's good enough.." puji Siwon

"thanks"

"Heechul oppa!!" arina manggil Heechul terus ngedeket ke arah Nadia, Siwon, Heechul

"annyeong Taerin…"

"oppa neomu yeppeo.. hahaha" kata arina sambil ketawa-ketawa, Heechul ngedip-ngedipin mata

"gomawo, Taerin-ah" jawab Heechul sambil ngedipin mata

"Taerin-ah.. what is the mean of oppa neomu yeppeo?" tanya Nadia

"oppa you're so pretty hahaha" jawab Arina sambil ketawa-ketawa

"ah-hahaha" keempat orang yang ada disitu ketawa

"oppa! Oppa! How about our performance?" tanya miftah sambil jalan ke arah Jonghyun dan Taemin

"ah Tahyun.. it was very amazing!!" puji Jonghyun

"hwaa~~ gomawo oppa.." kata Nadia yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Taemin

"but there was some bad moves.. hehehe" kata Taemin

"but that was good enough" kata Minho tiba-tiba nimbrung

"cause we are girls" kata Masita yang dari tadi ngebuntutin Minho

"of course" kata Taemin

"_Super Junior 10 menit lagi harus udah ada di panggung"_

Ke13 anggota SuJu baris, mereka mulai jalan ninggalin tempat itu, Puspa, Nadia, Arina Masita nyapa beberapa anggota SuJu

"Leeteuk oppa! Heechul oppa!" teriak Arina

"annyeong" jawab Leeteuk dan Heechul

"Siwon oppa!!" teriak Nadia

"annyeong…"

"Yesung oppa!! Kyuhyun oppa!" teriak Puspa

"annyeong SooJin"

"Ryeowook oppa!" teriak masita sambil lambain tangannya tinggi-tinggi

"annyeong.."

*-*-*

Keesokan harinya…

Seperti biasa mereka pergi ke sekolah.. kali ini di halaman sekolah kosong

"pada kemana?" tanya Puspa

"gatau tuh.." jawab Nanad

Waktu member NVSS masuk ke kelas..

"NEW VARIATION SHINING STAR!!!!!" teriak anak-anak sekelas.. semua anak berdiri, kecuali Alina, dia masih ga bisa terima kalau orang yang kemarin dia injek-injek itu ternyata artis.. girlband yang mereplace SHINee. Member NVSS kaget..

"ah-hahahaha.. makasiih" kata semua member NVSS

"kayanya mulai sekarang kehidupan kita di sekolah bakal biasa lagi nih" bisik Puspa

"iya, ga akan ada penindasan lagi.." tambah Miftah

*-*-*

2 tahun kemudian…

"besok kita pulang ke Indonesia…" keluh Miftah yang masih pengen latihan bareng-bareng SHINee, SNSD, SuJu

"iya.. tapi kita juga kangen sama keluarga disana kan.. Indonesia" tambah Masita

"iya, gimana pun juga, itu tempat kita lahir.. nanti juga kita kesini lagi kan?" kata Arina

"iya.. bener, kemarin aku nanya-nanya ke Qonita.. kita disana cuma 6bulan.." kata Nanad

"wah? Masa? Cuma 6 bulan? Nanggung banget.. padahal kita pulang kesana 2 minggu aja.. itung-itung liburan. Jadi kita ga pindah-pindah sekolah gini" kata Puspa

"iya juga ya.. tapi yang namanya kontrak.. mau gimana lagi?" kata Arina lesu

*-*-*

2 hari kemudian…

Mereka udah ada di Indonesia. Seminggu ini mereka libur, ga ada manggung. Mereka pulang ke rumahnya masing masing

Arina…

'kangen temen-temen gini.. padahal baru sehari pisah'

Nanad…

'pengen cepet-cepet ke Korea lagi sama NVSS'

Masita…

'aku pengen dipanggil ShiTa lagi sama temen-temen NVSS'

Puspa…

'pengen sharing-sharing sama Sooyoung onnie dan Taeyeon onnie lagi'

Miftah…

'pengen sedorm sama anak-anak NVSS. Ngebangunin mereka lagi'

*-*-*

Seminggu kemudian jadwal mereka padat lagi. Manggung sana-sini keluar kota, mereka ga pernah bikin album, cuma mereplace lagu-lagu SHINee, SNSD, SuJu, sama THSK. 6 Bulan kemudian, mereka pergi lagi ke Korea, kali ini mereka pergi ke Korea kebetulan SM lagi ulang tahun, jadi mereka perform di atas panggung sama SHINee, Super Junior, SoShi, sama DBSK gantian. Kalau F(X), mereka ga manggung bareng NVSS karna NVSS ga nyanyiin lagunya mereka. 2 tahun kemudian mereka balik lagi ke Indonesia. Sampai akhirnya mereka berumur 18tahun. Mereka selesai sekolah, dan mereka mutusin buat ngga kuliah dulu, soalnya kalau mereka kuliah takutnya ga konsen ke kuliahannya. Akhirnya mereka mutusin buat tinggal di Korea dan 3 bulan sekali pulang ke Indonesia.

- s e l e s a i –


End file.
